First Love
by Purin-chan
Summary: Fuu's reconciliation over her possibly permanent separation from Ferio at the end of the series. A songfic.


_First Love_

Purin-chan: Yes, this is a songfic to the song _First Love_ sung by the talented Utada Hikaru. Disclaimers as usual. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, nor do I own _First Love_. I give thanks to animelyrics.com for the lyrics and translation, even though I did get a little nit-picky and editted the translation to my fitting (since it doesn't look like it was translated with the best efforts...)

Fanfiction is in regular print.  
_Lyrics are in italics – Japanese on left, English translation on right._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuu let out a tiny sigh as she stepped through the front doors, opening her pale-green umbrella as the doors slammed gently back shut. She glanced up at the dismal, darkened sky. "I suppose Hikaru-san and Umi-san have decided to go straight home today," she reasoned in a soft voice. Slowly she padded down the rocky steps and began her lonely trip home.

_Saigo no kisu wa – The last kiss.  
Tabako no fureivaa ga shita – Had the flavor of tobacco.  
Nigakute setsunai kaori – A bitter and sad smell._

A large puddle on the sidewalk reflected the girl's saddened expression. She regarded this for a moment, then looked ahead once more and walked through it, splashing and rippling the image, as though she were denying its existence.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa – Tomorrow, at this time  
Anata no doko ni iru n' darou – Where will you be?  
Dare wo omotte ru n' darou – Who will you be thinking about?_

A sharp, cold breeze passed by, causing several goosebumps to form on her skin. Fuu hugged herself tightly, eyes closed in discomfort. When she blinked them open, she nearly dropped her umbrella in shock. "Ferio?!"

_You are always gonna be my love.  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo – Even if I fall in love again.  
I'll remember to love; you taught me how._

"Ferio? Who's that? Your _boyfriend_?"  
Fuu was startled by the unforeseen voice, and by the unexpected comment. Readjusting the spectacles that rested on the bridge of her nose, she realized the person whom the voice belonged to was not Ferio, but her classmate Kiiba.  
Without any further hesitation, and hiding the disappointment in her eyes, she replied in a voice too unemotional to be natural, so much that it sounded foreign even to her ears, "No. It's _nobody._"

_You are always gonna be the one.  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song – Even now it's still a sad love song.  
Atarashii uta utaeru made – Until I sing a new song._

He blinked at her a couple times, wondering if her coldness to him just now meant he should take a hint and leave, or otherwise?  
Deciding on the former, he concluded with a frown, "All right, I'll leave you alone then." Before leaving, however, he reached into his pocket and pulled an object out, offering it to Fuu.  
The girl's eyes widened as she gazed at it. "That's...!"

_Tachidomaru jikan ga – The time now  
Ugoki-dasou to shite ru – Is about to start moving  
Wasuretaku nai koto bakari – Yet I do not want to forget what happened_

"You dropped it as you were leaving campus," he explained. With a sheepish grin, he added, "Well I had to chase you all the way out here to return it..."  
Her hand resisted the temptation to snatch it from him and run away with it, for she was afraid it might disappear if it remained out of her hands for too long. With gentle, wary hands, she reached out and took the deep-rose colored orb from Kiiba's hands, then pressed it tenderly to her chest. "Thank you..."

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa – Tomorrow, at this time  
Watashi wa kitto, naite ru – I will surely be crying  
Anata wo omotte ru n' darou – Thinking about you_

He winked at her. "No problem! Well, I'd better get going then." He turned on his heel and waved suavely as he walked away from her, paying no mind to the rain that pelted down upon him.  
Fuu paid this gesture no heed, however, as her attention was focused on one thing...  
"Ferio..."

_You will always be inside my heart.  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara – You will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart, too._

Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she gazed down at the stony pavement. Her hands clutched the orb, her keepsake of her true love, tightly to her chest. "I want to see you..." she murmured, voice barely audible even to her own ears.

_Now and forever you are still the one.  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song – Even now it's still a sad song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made – Until I sing a new song_

After a few minutes of weeping–and becoming drenched in the rain–a new determination sprang forth to her eyes. She picked the dropped umbrella up, slipped the orb back into the pocket it had fallen from, and looked up once more to the sky...  
"Ferio, thank you for everything..." 

_You are always gonna be my love.  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo – Even if I fall in love again  
I'll remember to love; you taught me how.  
You are always gonna be the one.  
Mada kanashii love song – Still a sad love song  
Now and forever..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
